the battle of the Bathergons
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: when a rare speices are nearly wiped out what will happen when the turtles find the last good one and what will they do when the only evil one comes and the last of the Bathergons need to battle for the safty or destruction of earth i dont own any songs i use either XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is an idea i had by the way a Bathergon is a mix between a bat a black panther and a dragon anyway on with the story XD i do not own TMNT i only own my ocs**

Upon a green medow daisys, roses and blue bells covered the land but eating the lush green grass was a pack of Bathergons. They lived peacefully on the medow just across from the unknown city NYC. But one fatel day all of that was about to change you see there are very rare Bathergons there are good ones which are blue and white then there are evil ones which are red and black. That fatel night it was raining hard across the packs home when a dark figure watched the pack on top of the next hill it let out a snarled roar and then charged at the village at first the Bathergons were keeping the evil figure away but the figure let a huge red flame escape it's mouth incinorating many of the Bathergons but the remain were beaing stabbed by the creature some of them had their throuts slit letting blood pour out. The creature stepped into the light showing that it was a male Bathergon he sniffed the blood filled air he let a devilish grin grow across his mouth.

"now where is that blue and white one" behind him a body rose it was a female Bathergon she had been stabbed in the stomach and was losing blood but she managed to get to the Bathergon nursery where she came upon a horrendous sight all the children/babys had been mutalated by that evil Bathergon she ran to the secret opening were the Bathergons hid the rare baby Bathergon. The female Bathergon looked in to see a safe and unharmed baby Bathergon.

She tucked the baby in her leathery bat wing and dashed across the blood covered grass until she came to the city she started to find a place to rest when she collapsed on the floor letting a pool of blood cover her before she lost all energy she looked at the newly born Bathergon she gently placed a note in the Bathergons claws. The female Bathergon looked at the baby before letting out her last breath.

"Aqua" the female then fell limp still clutching the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

That cold night when the lady Bathergon had died 4 huminoid turtles came upon the body. The purple masked turtle walked up to it and moved the wing that dropped a little version of it in the pool of blood. The creature had a white panther body and light blue bat wings it also had light blue spikes on it's white body that had turned a crimson red from the drying blood. All the turtles looked at the baby worrisomely the purple masked turtle walked up to the two he cheaked the adult's pulse then the baby's. He looked at his brothers with a sad and worried look on his face.

"well Don how are they?" the orange masked turtle asked.

"well the adult's pulse is completely gone but the baby still has a strong pulse and i found this note in it's claws" Donnie unsealed the note and read it aloud.

_To whoever find this baby Bathergon i will have died by the time you find this note._

_but please i beg you please take in the baby her name is Aqua and all our race have been killed of by the exile._

_Morandus _

_he killed our pack and atempted to kill Aqua and will do so until she IS dead_

_with kind regards _

_Silverlight _

_the_

_Bathergon_

The turtles looked at the Bathergon and then Leo picked up the baby who was starting to wake showing her pure crystal white eyes. At first Aqua was confused seeing a turtle and not a Bathergon and how her fur was a dark red and not a bright crystal white like her eyes but she let her tierdness take over as she nuzzeld in to the new family member. Mikey awed in the cuteness of the scene but Raph just smaked him across the head then following his brothers back to the lair.

Unaware that on the next roof a familiar shadowed figure was sniffing the air that smelled of 3 things:

Blood,Bathergon and Turtles.


	3. Chapter 3

Aqua was just waking up letting a yawn loose. She looked around the room and saw she was in a underground subway and she was sitting on a light green cushion she stood up and jumped off the sofa. But her legs were not ready for the impact which made her collapse on the hard concrete floor making her cry but a Bathergon crying sounds like a hawk snarling but cuter.

The noise made the turtles come running in to see Aqua laying on the floor crying. Leo quickly ran up to her and picked up her still crimson red body and rock it back and forth. She slowly quitened down and was immediately placed into the hands of Donnatello who walked her over to a basin that was filled with clear blue water with some soap next to it. Donnie placed her in and cleaned off all the blood on her body and took her out and dried her off with the light blue towel. He then placed her on the table were his sensie/father was when Aqua saw that he was new she started to shy away until he neared he kneeling down.

"it's ok little one we mean no harm to you" Aqua then moved up to his hand and nuzzeld into it. The giant huminoid rat then asked his sons.

"now Donnatello may i see the note" After he read the note he looked at the Bathergon who was trying to snap Mikey's mask tails he chuckled under his breath before picking up the baby Bathergon who was now half asleep and stroked her until he asked.

"Michangalo please my you take Aqua to your room for it seems she has favourited you so it only seems far that she stays with you" Mikey then carefully took Aqua and carried her to his room where he placed her on a Marval Avengers pillow with a bowel of water and some pizza next to it.


	4. Chapter 4

_In the nightmare_

_Aqua was on a blood covered medow with burning buildings and dead Bathergon bodys surrounding her then one giant red and black male Bathergon stood up to her and said in a sinister voice._

_"Aqua im coming better hide" he then pounced on her. But the dream changed to her beaing a teen Bathergon flying in midair facing the same Bathergon beforehand she then let a blast of blue fire shoot towards him and he shot a blast of red fire fire towards her. The two flames collided making a blindingly bright explosion. _

_Making the dream change for the last time. Aqua was in a dark room with no light until two bright crimson red eyes stared down at her until she turned around to see a man in armor next to him._

_"Shall i Shredder?"_

_"you may Morandus" Morandus then let a blast engulf her making her scream in pain_

_end of nightmare_

Aqua woke screaming and shaking. Mikey ran to her and picked her up and rocked her back and forth until she was just whimpering. Leo quickly ran into Mikey's room followed by his brothers Donnie looked worried at Aqua before asking.

"Mikey what happened?"

"i don't know maybe she had a nightmare we'll just have to wait to see what it was about"


	5. Chapter 5

It has been 2 years since Aqua started having her reacuring nightmares. Aqua had started talking a year ago and that was when she told her new brothers about her nightmarish dreams. Her brothers got worried when she mentioned Shredder as he was a merciless killer. Splinter had decided to train her and allowed her to go topside once everyday with at least one brother.

This night was Mikey's turn to take her up topside. They reached the manhole cover which Mikey unscrewed and then lifted up Aqua and placed her on the concrete floor. Aqua started sniffing around the new environment when a hand picked her up and made her look into his dark brown eyes. The man was wearing blue ripped jeans a black t-shirt and had a purple dragon tattoo going up his arm.

"hu i wonder how much someone would pay for something like you" but just before he could carry her away he turned to a loud voice.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey then hit him on his head but suddenly 5 more advanced purple dragons came out of the shadows. 3 attacked Mikey were as 2 stalked Aqua until she was in the middle of the road. The men were just about to grab her when a blinding light came from up ahead making them run off.

"yeah you better run you son of a-" before (and luckily) she could finish a giant grey metal van hit her making her slide ahead until staying still due to the amount of pain. The van door opened letting a tall man with short and spikey hair come out. He was tall and muscular he was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and some red trainers he also had soft brown eyes with a little amount of stubble. He ran up to her and bent down to her.

"oh no...what is it?" he then ran to the back of the van and pulled out a light blue blanket which he wrapped around Aqua and placed her inside a cat carrier and placed it into the van. Mikey had seen all of this when the van drove off he followed it until it came to a apartment. He then memorized the street and number and ran back to his brothers for help.

*inside the lair*

Everyone was doing their own thing Leo was watching Space Heros Raph was punching the punching bag and Donnie was inside his lab. When suddenly Mikey came running in panting all his brothers surrounded him making sure he was ok.

"Mikey are you ok what happened?"

"Aqua...van...purple dragons...stranger" Mikey's brothers looked at him with confusion until Mikey took one huge breath and told them.

"well you see when i took Aqua up topside we got attacked by purple dragons which made Aqua go on the road where she got hit by a van when a man came out wrapped her in a blanket then placed her inside a cat carrier and placed it into the van i then followed it until it came to a apartment.

"okay it seems we will have to go to the apartment and get her back"

*inside the apartment*

The man had just wrapped up her front leg in a pot and placed her into a cat basket that had a big soft red pillow inside. He then placed a saucer full of milk next to her along side a salmon he then gently placed a soft light red blanket. He then gently stroked her head and left her turning off the light and closing the door.

Half way through the night the window slammed open letting an eary fog fill the room. When the man heard the window slam open he came running in only to see to red eyes staring at him. Suddenly the figure moved into the light showing it was...Morandus. Morandus saw Aqua and made a move to grab her when the man grabbed her and held her close.

"give me the girl human"

"no i won't" Morandus gave a snarl and hit the man with his tail making him drop Aqua on the floor. Morandus picked up Aqua by the scruff of her neak and started going towards the window. Just as he propped up on the window sill he felt a sharp pain go through his tail he turned to see the man with a knife stabbing into his tail. He swished his tail knocking him flat on his back. But in his haist he dropped Aqua out of the window he looked out the window he jumped swiftly out of the window and landed catching Aqua in his jaws.

When all of a sudden a shurkin stabbed into his paw making him fling Aqua into the air he watched as she landed in Mikey's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Morandus glared at the orange masked turtle who was now clutching Aqua tightly to his chest. Morandus stalked up to the group and hissed out.

"give me the girl turtles NOW!" the orange masked turtle held Aqua closer while his brothers stepped in front of him.

"never you want Aqua you have to get through us" the red masked turtle snapped.

"works for me...Raph" Raph looked at him in shock.

"h-how did you know my name?"

"wait weren't you told some Bathergons have special powers like myself...Morandus have the power to read minds" the turtles looked at one another until looking at Aqua in question. Morandus saw their gaze and answered their question."And little Aqua here when old enough will be to control water why do you think she was named Aqua and when she is old enough to control it me and her will have a battle to the death me wanting to destroy earth and enslave the humans and her ugh wanting to help earth and bring peace so give me the girl" he snapped at Mikey making him drop Aqua into the floor she quickly scurried over to the bins. But Morandus followed her but before he could grab her Donnie hit him on the head with is Bó staff.

Morandus turned to Donnie who stood there with a scared expression on his face. Morandus snapped at Donnie's Bó staff which crushed into tiny splinters. He then pounced on Donnie and was about to rip him to shreads when Aqua let a might black panther roar out and then snarled at Morandus who just chuckled.

"do you really think you can stop me Aqua"

"no but i can try" she then leapt at him biting into his skin. But Morandus just shuk her off she then turned to him and blasted him with a blue flame that made him run away but not before saying.

"you may have won now but i will get you Aqua" and then he was gone just like a chocolate in front of me one minute its there the next gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"c-c-capital we now have Katy Perry in the studio singing her new single Roar hope you enjoy it"

*Katy Perry Roar starts playing on radio*

At the end of the song a giant white panther paw starts feeling for the power button. This takes a few minutes but suddenly.

*Justin Beiber Baby starts playing on radio*

The paw starts frantically searching now until the song starts then Aqua's head pops out of the cover and grabs the radio and throws it at the door turning it off. Mikey comes round the corner, looks at the radio then asks Aqua.

"let me guess Justin Beiber?" Aqua nods her head, Mikey just walks off. Aqua crawled out of her bed and stood up. Aqua had grown to be a respectable teenage Bathergon her eyes were now brighter along with her fur her wings had gotten bigger and could now fully extend. Aqua walked out of the door of her room and went to the dojo and started her training until Leo came in.

"you know you have to take it easy you remember that you versed Morandus as a teenager Bathergon and there's Shredder"

"Leo i know don't worry i'll be fine and i'll be extra carefull on patrol tonight so don't worry"

*meanwhile at Shredder's hideout*

"so your telling me if i capture this powerful Bathergon creature you will let me rule with you?" Shredder asked unsure he could trust this creature.

"yep and the turtles seem attached to her so you can kill them at the same time" Shredder nods his head until her grabs Morandus's paw and shakes it and then turning to some foot ninjas he orders them.

"you men use the traps to wait" he turns back to Morandus and asks. "can she be injured?" Morandus just nods his head Shredder then turns back to his men. "yes use the traps and capture this creature" He shows the men a picture of Aqua the men then left the room in a cloud of smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

The turtles and Aqua were on patrol that night until they reached an old abandoned warehouse roof. When they got on the roof a thick smoke covered the roof the group walked cautiously until they heard a sickly sound of metal shutting and Aqua screaming in pain. The turtles turned to see Aqua screaming in pain they ran up to her only to see a bear trap clamped around her paw letting crimson red blood stain her bright white fur. Donnie took out a screwdriver he had and unscrewed the bear trap until Aqua moved her foot out.

But only as they walked, or limped in Aquas case, a few more feet 10 or so black figure sped past the turtles and went for Aqua who was snarling at the figures. But before she could do anything several ropes shot at her some wrapped around her mouth clamping it shut some wrapped around her paws when she tried to fight back. The turtles went to help Aqua but were surround by 50 or so foot ninjas who blocked their paths. The fog turned thicker as a armored figure stepped in front of Aqua the street light lit up the roof showing a all to familiar face. The Shredder. Shredder faced Aqua who was beaning pinned to the floor by 20 or so foot ninjas Shredder then passed a few things to one the turtles tried to fight back but were beaning pushed back.

The foot ninja had strapped a uncomfortable muzzle onto her mouth which was still strapped shut with ropes he then clamped chains around her paws and back paws. After that he brought her to Shredder who finally talked.

"to start you horrific predicament i will make the first scare" his sword extend out and was pointed at Aqua's wings he let one strike go ripping her wing he then let another one go which slashed across her cheek which pushed her to the floor the ninjas carried her into a metal cage and locked the door. And with that they were all gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Aqua's eyes opened to see she was in a dark room and she was in the the centre of a bright light in the centre of the room. She streched out her wings to see a long rip in her wing she stood up to try and walk but her ankles and wrists were chained up to the floor. Just as she started chewing at the chains the metal door opened and in walked Morandus acompanied by Shredder. Upon seeing them she barred her fangs and flared her nostrils Morandus did the same but instead he talked to her.

"if i were you i stop now" Aqua snarled at the comment.

"what and not have a laugh" Morandus retracted his claws and striked her across her face making her have 3 long claw marks slice through her skin letting crimson red blood stain her face. Morandus turned to Shredder and says.

"ok you can have her see what she knows but make sure she can fight at the end" Shredder nods his head then moves aside letting Morandus leave slamming the door shut leaving Shredder alone with Aqua.

"now tell me where is the turtles lair?"

"ha why would i just tell you" he growls in anger and then moves to the nearby table which had a range of deadly weapons laying on the table Shredder picks up one weapon that looked like a knife.

"very well then men strap her down" Suddenly 5 strong men emurged from the shadows with leather straps in their hands they grabbed her ankles, wrists and neak and strapped the leather straps around them they then wrapped chains around the metal hoops attached to the leather straps and pulled hard keeping her still. One last man strapped shut her mouth with a big leather muzzle.

Even though Aqua trashed about trying to breck loose Shredder advanced on her with a brander like weapon he pressed the burning hot metal onto her arm branding her with the Foot symbol. He then grabbed a knife and slashed her.

After a hour or so they left Aqua to lay still on the floor she stroked her new symbol and something happened to her thoughts that night they changed. Changed for the better.

_Thats it tomorrow i'm busting out and ending this once and for all!_

_Aqua fell asleep stroking her cut ear and letting tears fall down her fur._


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Shredder left to let one of his men do the torturing but when he went to put the muzzle on she let a blast of blue flame engulf him. She then grabbed the key from his skeleton hand and unlocked the chains and the door. On the other side of the door was her belongings she quickly grabbed her Shell cell and clicked Mikey's number and gave him the adress and her cell number. She then waited patiently until 4 humanoid turtles burst through the door and ran up to Aqua hugging her. Donnie ran through the damage but before he got to the branding mark Shredder burst into the room with a flock of Foot ninjas Donnie looked at Aqua who was just managing to stand up and stay awake he then turned to Leo and said.

"Leo Aqua is not ready for attacking yet" Leo looked back at Aqua and then reached into his belt and pulled out his smoke bombs but before he could drop them Shredder strikes him cutting deep into his arm dropping the smoke bombs. Aqua saw this and blasted Shredder with her blue fire breath she then limped over to her brothers and said in a weak voice.

"OK guys stay close" her brothers huddeled close around her she then said a chant that sounded like a snake which made a tsunami of water engulf them and teleport them back to the lair. When they got there Aqua fell panting on the floor. Donnie ran up to her and calmed her breathing down until she had fallen asleep.

Later that night Donnie was fixing her injury's when he moved aside some of her fur on her body when he noticed a burn mark but when he moved the fur more he gasped at the branding mark. He quickly ran to his brothers who followed along with their father. When Splinter looked at the symbol he sighed and stroked her burn mark.

"What is it father?" Leo asked.

"This my son is the foot symbol"

"But why would they brand it on Aqua?" Mikey asked.

"When the foot brand someone they have usually tortured them"

"So in a way it is a constant reminder of the torturing?" Leo inputed. Splinter looked at his son and finally answered.

"Yes Leonardo in a way yes" suddenly Aqua's eyes shot open scaring all of them except Splinter. Aqua stood up and streached out her wing to see that Donnie had sown up her wing and fixed all her cuts on her face. She then saw Leo's arm with stitches on and she remembered that Shredder had hurt Leo she then spoke up.

"I would like you guys to help me with something if not I can do it by myself"

"Sure Aqua what is it?"

"I need you to help me take down Morandus"


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa Aqua are you sure I mean you did just get out of Shredders tortureings" Aqua nodded her head. "Well then I'm in" Leo then stood next to his little sister.

"Me to dudette"

"Fine me to"

"Sure I was wanting revenge" Now her family was ready she told them the plan. When she had finished they ran to the man hole cover just outside of Shredders hideout and unscrewed it. When they got out they then split up Aqua flew to the 3rd floor windows and crashed through were as the turtles ran through the entrance.

Aqua had walked through the corridors for hours now and she was about to give up hope when she found an unopened door and looked inside to see Morandus sitting. She crawled her way up to his back but before she could strike Morandus turned and punched her in the gut pushing her into the wall. She tried to get up but Morandus pushed her down with his paw.

"Stay down Aqua unless you want to endanger your family" he moved his hand and showed her brothers held back by the foot ninjas. Aqua suddenly felt a anger grow through her body which gave her the strength to shoot a blast of fire and Morandus and pin him to the floor.

"Little tip never threaten my family...ever!" Just as she walked away Morandus pounced on her and grabbed her by her throut and lifted her through the roof smashing the glass. As they got higher and higher Aqua bit Morandus's hand and flew a bit away hovering so they were facing each other. Aqua then shot a blue flame and Morandus shot a red flame at her. The two flames hit each other making a blinding bright flash appear when it dissapeard the turtles saw both body laying lifelessly on the floor. Donnie ran up to Morandus. No pulse. He then walked up to Aqua and checked her pulse just as he was going to give up Aqua's pulse started and her eyes shot open. All the turtles ran up to her and hugged her She then chanted her chant again but before they teleported she shot a blast at Morandus which cremated him leaving just his skeleton.


End file.
